


My Way Home is Through You

by Blood_kink



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, cursing, this is just whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: “Shit, Poison are you okay?” He asked helping them sit up.“Yeah, I’m okay,” they responded rubbing their face. Their whole face was now covered in dirt, and on their forehead they had some blood Fun Ghoul was pretty sure wasn’t there before. Fun Ghoul felt even more sorry, and his guilt only grew when Poison—as the boy had called them— turned to where he was sat near them and said, “Why the fuck, did you do that?”So long for a good first impression.“I’m sorry.”“Ouch.”“Poison, you’re bleeding.”They touched were the blood was, and hissed. “Ouch.”----or in which Fun Ghoul first meets Party Poison and Kobra Kid and they basically decide to adopt him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My Way Home is Through You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic I wrote as an entry for the zone zines on instagram (should def check it out btw), which unfortunately didn't make it into the final zine but, oh well. Take it as a gift for Danger Days tenth anniversary.

Fun Ghoul had run away from his home and Battery City when he was eleven years old. He’d gotten to a point where he was starting to realize the world had more colors than the grey hues the city showed, Fun Ghoul had also realized that he wanted to be more than just a black and white perfect painting. He wanted to be an explosion of colors splattered messily on a canvas. So when he saw the chance to run, he took it and never looked back.

His first few days on the desert had been the hardest, specially the moment he had noticed that his bottle of water was more empty than full. He didn’t know where he was actually heading, so he just wandered in hopes to find any sign of life. There had been rumors of a place in the desert where he could find people who had also decided to leave the city so maybe that would be a good place to go. But of course he didn’t know if it actually existed, so he could only hope it did.

After another cold lonely night, Fun Ghoul was woken up by the sound of voices. He sat up and at first he thought it was just his brain messing with him. Maybe the heat and lack of food were already making an effect, but that thought was scratched out once he heard the voices again. And they didn’t sound like adult voices, no, these sounded younger.

“Don’t you think Jet will get mad at us for leaving without him?” 

“No, we’ll be back before he even wakes up!” The second voice chimed. “C’mon, I’m pretty sure we’re almost there.”

Fun Ghoul quickly got up gathering all of his things—he didn’t have much anyway—and climbed up from his hiding place behind some tall rocks to look for where the voices came from. He beamed when he saw two silhouettes walking not so far from where he was, and without even thinking about it he ran towards them.

“Hey!” he tried calling out, his voice raspy from not talking for days.

One of them started walking ahead while the other was too engrossed in the map they were holding to even notice they were slowly staying behind. Fun Ghoul took it as a sign of them stopping for him, and he sped up.

“Hey Kobra, do you know what these—”

They didn’t even finish whatever they were going to say because soon enough Fun Ghoul—who in his excitement to see another human being completely forgot to slow down— tripped and crashed into them. Fun Ghoul’s landing on the ground didn’t hurt, but that was because he’d landed on top of the person he’d accidentally tackled. He couldn’t say that the fall hadn’t hurt them though because they groaned in obvious pain, they’d landed headfirst into the ground.

Before Fun Ghoul could apologize or literally say anything, he was being heaved up by someone. At first his reaction was to panic, but then he saw that it was just the other person he’d seen. He was going to thank him, but the boy just dropped him again to the ground and went to check on who Fun Ghoul had tackled. This time it did hurt a little when he fell.

“Shit, Poison are you okay?” He asked helping them sit up. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” they responded rubbing their face. Their whole face was now covered in dirt, and on their forehead they had some blood Fun Ghoul was pretty sure wasn’t there before. Fun Ghoul felt even more sorry, and his guilt only grew when Poison—as the boy had called them— turned to where he was sat near them and said, “Why the fuck, did you do that?”

So long for a good first impression. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Ouch.”

“Poison, you’re bleeding.”

They touched were the blood was, and hissed. “ _Ouch.”_

The boy started to search for something in his pockets, and Fun Ghoul saw him get a bandage roll out. He then said, “Stay still.” And started carefully wrapping it around Poison’s head. The gauze turned red where it touched the wound.

Fun Ghoul had no idea what he should do—should he say something? Quietly walk away? Run again?—, so he just sat there watching the two of them and listening to their occasional banter. Sitting in silence also gave him a chance to properly look at them better. For starters he knew that Poison was older than him, they definitely looked older. He also noticed that their hair was in no way naturally red, no redhead looked like that. Their neck was slightly tinted red which confirmed Fun Ghoul’s guess that their hair was dyed. Fun Ghoul thought of his own messy hair and how bad he wanted to dye it.

His eyes then moved to the boy bandaging them up, now this kid look more like Fun Ghoul’s age. He had tucked his blonde hair behind his ear to keep it from falling on his face, but every few seconds it just ended up covering his eyes again. Fun Ghoul thought of offering a hair tie he had, but he just kept his mouth shut.

“Are you done yet?” Poison complained after a while. The boy had restarted bandaging several times, stating it wasn’t tight enough, so it took him longer than expected.

“Almost,” he replied, sticking his tongue out as he secured that the bandage was tight enough and that it would hold. “Done!”

He stood up and extended his hands to help Poison stand up too. They grunted a “I’m not _that_ injured,” under their breath and took them. They were dusting off their clothes when they noticed that Fun Ghoul was still sitting there watching and asked him, “Well aren’t you going to get up too? C’mon we’re leaving.”

“Huh?”

“We’re leaving,” The other said and when he noticed Fun Ghoul’s confusion, he added, “Did you really think we would just leave you here?” He offered one of his hand towards him. Fun Ghoul excitedly took it when he realized that they were letting him go with them. He had thought that after literally tackling one of them and injuring them, they would probably just leave him alone. When he got up the boy didn’t let go of Fun Ghoul’s hand and said, “My name’s Kobra Kid and this is-“

“Party Poison,” they said grabbing ahold of Fun Ghoul’s free hand and shaking it.

Fun Ghoul had heard that the people in the desert tended to have different names to the ones he heard in the city, and that’s one of the things he’d thought about the most when he would fantasize about running away. He’d started coming up with names ideas for himself, and saying them out loud to see which felt right—anything felt better than the name he’d been given at birth—, and now he had the chance to say it. _To be called by it._ So he was absolutely beaming when he said it.

“I’m Fun Ghoul.”

“Cool name,” they said letting go of his hand while Fun Ghoul internally celebrated that his name was cool. “We should probably get going before any Dracs show up.”

Fun Ghoul remembered his first day in the desert when he had been chased around by Draculoids, and was barely able to escape. He now knew not to stay in the same spot for long; he had learned it the hard way.

“So where are we going?” He asked to Party Poison after a while of walking in silence. Kobra had taken ahold of his bag and was rummaging through his stuff.

“Well originally Kobra and I were going to this junkyard Dr. D had told us about,” they said while holding the map they had earlier. Fun Ghoul wasn’t quite so sure they were holding it correctly. “But then you showed up so we’re leaving the junkyard for another day, and taking you back to the diner.”

“Oh.” Fun Ghoul frowned feeling slightly bad for ruining their plans. (And tackling them, he still felt guilty about that, but Party Poison had seemed to completely forget about it.)

“Don’t feel bad, we would have ended going back early anyways, Poison can’t read a map to save their life,” Kobra said when he saw his frown.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“You’re holding it backwards…” Kobra pointed out while holding a pair of sunglasses he’d taken out of Fun Ghoul’s bag.

“Shit,” they cursed and turned it over. Fun Ghoul saw their brow furrow in concentration as they still tried to read the map, but Kobra had been right, they had no idea how to. He watched them struggle a bit longer until they put away the map with a defeated sigh.

Kobra nudged Fun Ghoul with his elbow to get his attention. “How do these look on me?”

When Fun Ghoul turned to look at him, Kobra was wearing the sunglasses he’d been inspecting. They fitted too big on his thin face obviously, and Fun Ghoul laughed slightly at how silly Kobra looked. Silly but somehow cool, he thought.

“They look pretty good,” he said, and Kobra smiled at him. He then added, “You should keep them.”

“You sure?”

They weren’t exactly his sunglasses but his father’s instead. He’d stolen them the night before his big escape, one of the few things that would be the only memory of his life there. He knew his father would hate him giving them away, so out of spite—and because Kobra seemed to really like them—he nodded.

It was roughly half an hour before Fun Ghoul could see the diner Party Poison and Kobra Kid had talked to him about. He was thankful that they were almost there because the sun was looming right on top them, making the heat impossible. If Poison hadn’t given Fun Ghoul their water he was pretty sure he would’ve passed out. And he’d already caused enough inconveniences for him to make them carry him the rest of the way. Although the idea of being carried didn’t sound so bad, since his whole body was absolutely sore.

His excitement to get there distracted him from the soreness and he started thinking about all the things he wanted to do when he got there. Sleep, his body reminded him, but after that he was going to meet everyone Kobra had talked about. He also wanted to see that car Poison had mentioned at some point during their walk, and maybe go on a ride with them. His train of thought got interrupted—he was just starting to think of food—when Party Poison said, “Excited, huh?”

Fun Ghoul’s grin got even bigger, “Yeah.”

“Well, Ghoul,” they said and put an arm around him once they were in front of the place. They looked down at him and gave him a fond smile. On the other side Kobra ruffled his hair, and was smiling too.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tag yourself:  
> Fun Ghoul: spends some days alone on the desert, completely forgets how to interact with humans and ends up crashing into them, is excited 24/7  
> Party Poison: becomes the embodiment of the Jared 19 vine as they read a map, is tackled into the ground by an eleven year old kid and then proceeds to adopt said kid  
> Kobra Kid: zones out and keeps walking, fortunately knows first aid, insert the cool kid with sunglasses meme  
> Jet Star: stayed asleep in the diner and everyone knew better than to interrupt his sleep. 
> 
> (thx for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated!)


End file.
